Fairy Tail: Moonlight Path
by TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Author: Jess Lynn/ Slytherinjess DA / TheBlueMoonRose Fanfic / Wattpad MadHasAHatter Rating: NC-17 (Suitable for Mature Readers Only) Pairings: Grey/OC - Zeref/OC 'Note that I'm still be baiting on the parings to they might change of the course of the story xP' Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad" Change in story, 'AV'


**Author: Jess Lynn/ Slytherinjess ~DA~ / TheBlueMoonRose ~Fanfic~ / ~Wattpad~ MadHasAHatter**

 **Rating: NC-17 (Suitable for Mature Readers Only)**

 **Pairings: Grey/OC** _'Note that I'm still be baiting on the parings to they might change of the course of the story xP'_

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad" Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe,**

 **Summary: Team Natsu takes a job that ends up them a new fairy tail member.**

 _ **~Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 combined~**_

* * *

 _ **~Start of Chapter 1~**_

 **Chapter 1**

'Walking, always walking!'

"Are we almost there yet?! Natsu asked Erza groaning.

"For the last time NO!" she said whiling bumping Natsu on the head.

'Oh, god it hurt! It really hurt!' he bite his lip rubbing his head.  
"God Natsu, stop asking her that, it was like the 8th time already! And it's only been 5 miles to where we need to go" Lucy said shaking her head.

Just hours ago at the Fairy Tail Guild Erza gathered Natsu, Gray, Lucy for a mission Happy stayed at the guild with Wendy and Carla... It had to do with Bandits stealing Magical Items from other Wizards. They all of course agreed to go because it paid over two Million berries! Rumors go on about the bandits being over 100! But Team NATSU can take them!

The Sun started to go down has they reached path that lead to bandits base up in the mountain.

"Okay listen up, we go up there stoke everything out and do not act until I give the signal do you all understand!?" They all nodded to Erza "Gray and me will take out the patrolling guards alright?"  
"Right!" Team Natsu said all at once.

In about 5 minutes they were already under some bushes after the guards were taking out. They can see a big fire in the center while everyone was dancing, the leader was sitting on a golden thrown that he proudly took from a local museum.

The sky was an orange color has the sun was down, light from the sun still dimmed has it was no longer in sight.

"Okay get ready..." Erza whispered.

"BOSS! WE HAVE IT!" one of the bandits shouted.

"Wait... Let's see what happens" Erza whispered again.

The leader stood up "You sure!? Let me have it!" one of the bandits ran up holding some kind of vase and handing it to the boss.  
"That vase has to be over 200 years old" Erza whispered "Damn them, Height; 18.3cm, Length; 13cm, Width; 4cm and it looks like the Weight is 632.9 gr, Pure Jade stone and a dragon design on it" Erza whispered to her team.

'Dragon design?' Natsu's eyes widen and watched.

"Oh yes, is it inside?" the leader asked the bandit.  
"Yes Boss it's in there, it wasn't that easy to capture her"  
"Wait, Capture her?" Natsu whispered.

 _-Loud thunder crack roared the mountain top-_

"Something's not right, look at the sky" Natsu heard Gray, they looked up and the sky wasn't orange anymore it was a black and grey, you can see lightning flashing form into the clouds and the wind started to pick up, has Natsu's eyes widen open a huge green lightning bolt was coming down, crashing so quickly it shocked him. They can see mostly every bandit get struck by lightning, being pushed backwards into the rocks and into the air. There screams filled the air, has everything went quiet.

The boss standing there in shocked has the green lightning disappeared. "No way look" Lucky pointed to where the green lightning hit was disappearing. Natsu look and see a figure of a person standing there.

Has Natsu can see better with each second he noticed it was a girl.

She was wearing green short's with studs on the right side pocket with a black belt. A Black vest, her stomach was slight showing, she also wore black boots that went up to her knees. A black hooded cloak that flowed with the wind. The hood of the cloak hid her face casting a shadow over her eyes, leaving only her nose and lips showing.

She started to walk slowly to the leader "You have something of mine, give it back" her voice was small but calm. Gray was about to get up but Erza stopped him "No gray wait and let's see what happens"  
"But Erza!" Gray whispered back to her.

"Who are you...?" the leader backed away while he asked the strange girl. "Give me the vase..." the girl calmly said.

The boss looked down at the vase he was holding, then looked back up at her "I don't think so. I worked long and hard to find her! And by using this vase to capture her! She is MINE now!" he started to laugh maniacally.

Team Natsu didn't see it coming has he stopped laughing and fell to the ground...

"What the hell?" gray said.

The girl walked up to him "I don't think so" she reached down and grabbed the vase and opened it "Your free know come on out" she has a bright blue light was coming out of the vase. A blue ball of light flew out and around the girl.  
"Finally! I was waiting for you come and get me out of the cramped vase! It's good to see you my lady" little blue light said... 'wait did it just talk?' Natsu's eyes widen.

"Uhm my lady you do know-."  
"Yes I know, you can come down know from the brushes," the girl said. "How did she know we were here?" Lucy asked.

Erza got and jumped down, the other soon followed her down walking towards the girl. "May I ask who you are?" Erza asked. "The name is Jess" she said while taking off her hood. 'Wow talk about gorgeous!' Lucy gasped mentally in her head.

Natsu could tell she was roughly around the same height has Levy. She had long red hair like Erza but Jess's was a darker red. It was breaded down her right side and there was also a black beanie hat on the back of her head, she had deep dark green eyes, prefect light skin like Mirajane, and a lip piercing in the middle of her lip.  
She had two necklace on, a green lightning bolt shaped necklace and a metal circle shaped that had a tree design on it. A black messenger bag was over her right shoulder and hanging from her left hip "And this is River" she said has the little blue light appeared next to her. "Nice to meet you"  
"What is it?" Lucy asked. "She is my family's guardian dragon spirit deity"

'Wait what?!' "She is what?! A dragon spirit deity?" Natsu shouted while asking.

"Yes I'm and I can since you have dragon magic in you" River said to the boy. "you can since that...?" Natsu was stunned. "Wow that is so cool" Lucy giggled.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you, I could tell you were after them has well but I had to get the vase back to free River... you see" she said while picking up the vase again "This vase has the power to capture spirits, even one's that is already tide to families has their guardians"

"That's horrible, spirits shouldn't be treated like that" Lucy said.  
"I take it you are a Celestial Wizard?" Jess asked her with a smile on her face. "Yeah I'm" Lucky said whiling blinking.

"What's your name again?" Erza asked... 'It's Jess Erza' "Full name please"

Jess sighed "Jessica Lightning Mikcloud" Natsu saw Erza's eyes went wide "You're from the Mikcloud family?" "No way really? You're a Mikcloud?" Lucy's face lit up

'Wait Mikcloud? I don't get it...' Natsu looked confused, Gray is properly thinking the same thing because he has the look like he doesn't know what is going about her last name.

"I'm I missing something here? Fill me in on the last name please?" Natsu asked.

"God Natsu, The Mikcloud's are one of the most well-named and powerful Magical Families! There whole family is a guild!" Lucy crossed her arms shaking her head at him.

'Wait no way!' Natsu and Gray looked at her stunned.  
"Well yeah true, but I was out searching to join a new guild. I of course had to get permission to join other by my uncle" she laughed "even though, were not marked like I can see you are... wait a minute that's the Fairy Tail Guild Logo!" she pointed at Lucy's hand.  
"Yup were all from fairy Tail" Lucy Smiled at her.

"Sweet! I would love to join Fairy tale, what do you say River wanna go join Fairy Tail?" Jess smiled and giggled. "Yeah!" the little blue ball light shouted.

"Alright then, I think we should return all this stolen stuff where they belong and head back to the guild, of course Jess you are coming also?" Erza smiled at her also.

"Do I have to say yes when you already know my answer" she giggled.

"alright then let's head out" Erza turned around.

Later, arriving at the guild, Jess was stunned on how amazing it looked! It looked like a giant castle.

As she enters, she could feel a warm and cheerful aura around everyone here at the guild. "WHERE BACK!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Welcome back Natsu" everyone else shouted back.

"Is the master here Mirajane?" Erza asked

"Yes he is, Master!" the girl yelled.

"Ah Welcome back everyone how was your" he stopped has soon has he saw Jess. The guy was tiny, Jess remember seeing him on wizard weekly.

"Master...?" Mirajane said. "You girl... what's your name?" the master asked her. Jess smile "Jessica Lightning Mikcloud"

Mostly everyone in the room gasped... _'I really do hate it when people act like this way from hearing my last name'_

"I knew it, you're the Niece of Jetter Falcon Mikcloud one of the wizard saints, and you are one of number one top rating S class Wizard." The master said just looking at Jess. Everyone else was also staring and whispering among each other... "No way she really is that?" Lucy asked.  
"I knew it from the moment I heard her name, mainly from what I heard She doesn't like to be marked down has one because problems of getting challenged every single day" the master said.

Jess nodded "True, any way's my uncle said I can get out and join a magical guild, That's why I left"

"Wow..." Gray blinked at her. 

Jess sighed "Anyways Master Makarov, I wish to join Fairy Tail"

Again everyone gasps, the master closed his eyes. "do you have your S papers with you?"

Jess nodded to him, went through shoulder messenger bag and handed him my papers that my uncle made me take them.

"Mirajane get the scan" he said whiling taking the papers "Yes Master" she ran to the bar.

A magical scan, this scan's documents that have a hidden magical seal on them to verify they are real. S-class wizard papers also have this magical seal.

Mira ran back with a magic scan. She scanned it and the light on the top turned green.  
"Good there real, Alright then you can join has a new S class wizard here in Fairy Tail, Mirajane stamp her I need to call her uncle" '... great...' Jess frowned.

"Yes master, this way jess" she smiled. Jess followed her to the bar has she takes out a logo stamp "Okay color and where?" she glittered

"Black and... On my stomach" Jess smiled at her. "Okay" Jess moved vest up a little and she stamps my stomach with the fairy tail logo. Jess of course giggled "River I'm a fairy tail member know isn't it awesome?" Mirajane looked up "who's River?" she asked.  
"I'm!" River was right in front of Jess, Mirajane step backed a little "Wow what is that?" she asked with Curiosity "I'm a Dragon Spirit" Jess again heard a lot of people stop talking and where whispering  
"No way you're a dragon spirit?" a member asked.  
"Yes" river said happily.  
"She can transform into a dragon" Jess smiled, sitting down.  
"No way! I wanna see!" Natsu shouted all happy.

Then Jess then saw a blue cat next to him, her face flushed "oh my god... a cat..."

"This is Happy" Natsu smiled. Jess reached in my bag and took out a can of tuna. Jess can see the cat's eyes went wide "Is that ... Fish?" he asked almost drooling.

Jess smiled "Yup, Mirajane can I have a can opener?" she smiled at her, opened it herself, and drained it for Jess "Thank you" Jess smiled taking the tuna can "No problem" she smiled.  
Jess turned back too happy has she can see his mouth watering "It may not be fresh fish from the ocean but it's really good, here" Jess handed it to him he's face lit up "Thank you! You're the best Jess!" he shouted with pure happiness.

"no problem, So Natsu you wanna see River go into dragon form?"  
he had a grin on his face and everyone else had one and agreed to see it.  
"Alright River, Transform" Jess said to River.  
"Yes my lady, don't worry everyone I will transform into a big form, I will go small of a dragon" she went to clear spot in the room and she started to bright blue. It dimed has everyone can see her.

River was like the size of a magic car, she looked like a western style dragon, she dark blue scaled with light blue markings that glowed slightly. Her tail was long and her wings were folded into her back, her horns were matched her scaled skin. Her eyes were a piercings glowing blue.

They gasped in seeing her dragon form, Natsu stepped closer to her "It's been years since I see a dragon.. oh god this so COOL! Can I ride her?"

I giggled, "You have to ask her, she doesn't like to be ridden unless it's me"

He nodded "River can I?"  
River just stared at him "sure" Jess was stunned maybe she said yes because Natsu has a strong conation to dragons. Has Natsu gets on River Jess can tell everyone to make a path for River.

"Ready?" she asked Natsu "Yeah let's go!" Natsu yelled happily.

With that, River started hover from the ground and took off out the door. A lot of the members rushed outside to watch. Jess sat done on chair closes to her has Master Makarov came trolling towards her. "I've sent your uncle a letter stating you are here and have joined the Fairy Tail guild"

Jess nodded to him, 'most likely he will send me money... and have a big apartment bought for me... I really do hate when he does that for me... can't he understand I wanna do things on my own...?' she mental said to herself.

"So fairy tail has a new member?" Jess turned see's guy with long green hair and a green uniform on.

"Freed, this is Jess she is new" the master intrudes them to each other "Jess is Freed, a S class wizard like you" Jess nodded "hello"

He looked at her "the green lightning princess, hello"  
'shit! I hate that nickname my family gave me...' Jess bite her lip.

"I remember your family gave you the nickname, 'The Green Lightning' because your lightning is always the color green" said the master.  
Jess nodded with a sigh "Yes... the Green Lightning"

Jess turned around and frowned 'if only they knew... maybe I should tell them...'

 ** _~end of chapter 1~_**

* * *

 ** _~Start of Chapter 2~_**

 **Chapter 2 'The shock Bandits"**

It's been two days since Jess join Fairy Tail. Though those two days, her Uncle already did what she thought he would do. He got her a large flat in the city and made her a bank account at the Magnolia Bank.

To be honest she didn't care for anything that her uncle did, _'I was grateful but what was the point of going on her own if he keeps budding in?'_ Jess said to herself.

River was summoned by her uncle so she was away from Jess at the moment to Natsu's sad face has he wanted to talk to her about the dragons disappearing.

She sat in the hall of fairy tail reading wizard weekly, Has Natsu approached her "Hey Jess, you wanna go on a mission with me, Gray, Lucy and Erza?" Jess looked up and blinked "you want me to go on a mission with you?" Natsu nodded "Yeah" he chuckled.

Jess closed her magazine and stood up with a smile "Sure why not, wants the mission about?"

"To take care of some bandits," Lucy said smiling walking over. Jess smiled and nodded "Alright let me get my stuff"

"Lady Jess! You left without me, again" a voice ringed through everyone's ears, Jess's eyes widen but did not turn around.

Everyone in the guild turned to the voice their eyes widen "Another cat!" Gray said. Happy and Carla's eyes widen. A black cat with green eyes wearing a jade green kimono and a jade green ribbon tied to her tail stood in the main doorway staring at Jess.

Jess sighed and sat down "I didn't need you to come" Natsu looked back at her "you know this cat...?" Jess nodded, the cat walked in more "Lady Jess, I should always come with you"

Jess frowned "I thought you would need a break from my company that's all" The black cat finally got next to her "I could never need a break from you, your uncle told me you joined this guild I'm happy for you" she looked around and noticed two other cats like her.

Happy walked over to her "I'm Happy and this Carla" Carla walked over too, the black cat smiled "I'm Sabrina" Happy smiled "your pretty!" Sabrina blushed but moved her head away like Carla does. Jess got up "Alright I'm gonna get my stuff" she bends down picking up Sabrina and teleporting away with Lightning teleportation.

She appeared in front her apartment and put Sabrina down on the ground. She walked up to the door unlocking it going inside. Sabrina follows her.

Jess then closed the door and locked it, she went into her room gathering her stuff "This is a nice place, your uncle got it?" Sabrina said walking more into the living room. From the bedroom Jess said "yeah"

Jess soon came out with a green pack back on her back walking to the door, Sabrina following her.

The left the apartment locking in the process, she was surprised to see Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Gray there waiting for her.

They stared at her, she sighed "Don't ask yet I'm not ready to tell" Natsu smiled and walked away saying "Alright let's go" "But Natsu.." Gray said but Lucy shut him up "Leave her alone if she isn't ready then she is not ready to tell" Lucy linked her arm to Jess "Come on let's go" Jess smiled at her "Okay" Gray sighed "Whatever" all three of them walked off to the train station.

At the Train station, not even on the train yet Natsu was feeling motion sickness "Can we just walk..?" Lucy crossed her arms "It will take us about a month to get there on foot no we are taking the train it's faster, we will be there in a 4 days"

"Wait for me!" they turned their heads has Wendy and Carla came running towards them, Lucy blinked "Wendy? Carla?" Wendy got close to them panting, "I wanna come with"

Carla hooved next to her "She thought she would miss you"

Natsu looked at her and smiled "Of course you can come, the more the merrier!" he laughed. Wendy smiled "Thank you!" she giggled. Gray smiled, Jess smiled also.

Jess looked at Natsu who looked sick, she frowned "Whats wrong with Natsu..?" she asked Gray, Gray looked at her "Oh he has motion sickness" Jess blinked, then took off her back pack, unzipping it digging threw it. Gray looked at her confused "What you doing..?" Jess pulled out a Large pill bottle "This stuff will help with motion sickness, I sometimes get it from traveling on the sea" Natsu looked at Jess from hearing what she said "Wait what?"

Jess smiled uncapping the bottle taking out two "My uncle is alchemist, once he noticed my motion sickness he made these pills for me I get knew one's whenever I'm out" she handed the two pills to Natsu "take two and it will last you 24 hours" Natsu looked at them, they were a green color pill, circle size. They looked like liquid pills. He right swallowed them "It will take about 45 minutes to take effect, and you don't wanna take too much of these because they can make you sick. My uncle has made stronger ones for people who really have bad motion sickness, do you have it bad?" she asked Natsu, Natsu nodded "yeah and thank you Jess"

Jess smiled sweetly "No problem"

"ALL ABOARD! LAST CALL!" the conductor shouted to everyone.

Erza smiled "Alright right everyone let's get on"

Soon they were on the train and the train was already moving, to Natsu disappoint the pills did not kick in fast enough.

Jess sat next to Gray, he was looking out the window, Sabrina was on Jess's lap like her she was in one of her catnap moods and was sleeping peacefully on Jess's lap. Jess looked down at her cat and smiled, she gently petted behind her heard to hold hear her purr softly.

"Jess?" it was Erza, Jess looked up to see Erza looking at her with a gently look "Yes?" "About Sabrina" Jess frowned, "I promise to tell you guys later right know let's just relax and enjoy the train ride"

Erza didn't bring it up again, 50 minutes have passed and Natsu was feeling better He grinned has he didn't feel like puking from his motion sickness. Sitting next to Lucy, she smiled has he was grinning swinging his legs "It's good to not feel sick when traveling, say Jess could you put in a good word for me to uncle about these pills?" Jess looked at Natsu and smiled "Sure, when we get back of course"

In about 2 hours later, switching to other train and walked for an hour to a small village called Bear Village of a hundred people.

Has they walked into the town it was quiet it looked like a ghost town, no one is sight.

"Where on the earth is everyone?" Lucy asked feeling uneasy.

"They're all hiding im afraid..." Erza said has the mages see some townspeople closing their windows. Erza right away see's the Village town hall "Come everyone this way"

They reached the hall has the doors opens and a man steps out looking at us "Are you Fairy Tail...?" they nodded to him, Erza was the first to speak "you the major?" the man nodded yes "Please come in"

Not long they were all sitting in the major office, Major sat in a chair in front of them "It started three weeks ago... bandits... coming into the village but at first they didn't seem has bandits but they just seemed to pass has normal travelers before we knew it we opened our arms open to the travelers, since this village rarely gets any..." the major said with a frown but went of talking more

"They then started to ask for money to make way on there travels, the villages agreed but I didn't... so I refused them the towns money since we need it, the travelers made me look like a fool by calling me un worthy leader for my villagers"

"They bleed us, the villagers gave in and given every last penny to them... had the last coin dropped they changed... they started to show their true colors... They said if they ever want our riches back then we had to work for it by joining him or to die... The villagers denied in joining them so the leader killed 4 villagers to prove a point... ever week they come down from the mountain and kill someone..."

Lucy's hand when up to her mouth, shock, and sadness "What kind of person does this...?" Natsu had fist like he was ready to already kill someone. Jess frowns at the story, Wendy also "Don't worry we will take care of this for you and get you the riches back to you" Erza said while standing up.

Jess looked at the major and sensed he was hiding something _'let's see what's in your head'_

She used her telekinesis and then she mentally glared at him _'I cannot see anything... he has a mind block on him...'_

The major eyes weld up in tears "thank you..."

After that the mages were outside discussing what to do "Alright, we need to be sure we get the riches back" Erza said, Natsu smashed his fits tighter "Those lower life asses are gonna get wants coming to them! I'm all fired up know let's just go get them know!" Ezra gave him a straight glare "No, the major is hiding something from us"

"So you caught it too? I felt he was too, so that's why I read his mind" their eyes widen "You what?" Gray asked, Erza nodded "What did you see?" Jess frowned "Nothing... like he had a mind block on him which is rare because my telekinesis isn't even magic so it would have worked known the less, he's hiding something or he is force by a spell to not tell us"

Wendy frowned "Who would do that...?" "I think we aren't deal with no ordinary bandits" Erza but was interrupted by laugher.

They looked around and saw over 50 bandits around them, Erza glared at them then sees a man with black armor walk through the bandits and right away notices the symbol on his armor "The Shock Bandits" Erza glared.

The man clapped has he stopped walking "Very good, you must be fairy tail? I knew that old fool would call for some help, luckily my spy saw you coming into town and told me"

Natsu punched his fist together "Oh yeah you bastered?!" Erza put her hand up "Natsu shut up" Natsu glared "But Erza" Erza glared at him "I said shut up, these bandits are nothing like any other..." she said while turning back to their leader "Victor Gale A.K. The deadly Shocker"

The man once again clapped his hands "Well you know about me well im impressed, Titania of Fairy Tail" the bandit's eyes widen and whispers "That's right we are in front of the great Titania of Fairy tail" he moved his arms up in the air "And" he points to Natsu "you must be the Salamander of Fairy Tail the fire dragon slayer"

Natsu cocked his head giving him and death glare "Yo you wanna see why they call me it?" the man laughed "Oh you have to get passed my men first, show me what you are really made of"

Gray glared "Each you take on 10 bandits" Erza said and closed her eyes "Leave the leader to me, Lucy, Wendy, Jess fight with Natsu and gray" She started glow has she re-quipped into her Lightning Empress Armor.

The man grinned, "Come and get me my Titania!" he started to run off in the distance and Erza took after him.

Jess smirked "I'm so in the mood to beat someone up, Sabrina be careful" Sabrina took a defense mood "okay"

Natsu had a grin on his face "Alright who's ready to get a beaten of their life time?!" He pumped his fists has fire formed around his hands.

Gray doing his two handed poses with his magic that shined and the air felt a little colder "these bastered are going down! Let's do this"

Wendy stood her ground "Yeah!"

Lucy taking out her Leo key "Yeah!"

"AYE!" Happy shouted, Carla stood behind Wendy "I'm with you Wendy"

Natsu was the first to attach, charging at them "Fire dragon wing attach!" hitting 10 bandits

"Ice Make: Ice Spears!" Gray shouted hitting other 10 bandits.

"Wind dragon magic Roar!" Wendy shouted hitting other 10.

"Open gate of the Lion! LEO!" Lucy shouted has a sound of the door opening, and Loke came out "Alright Loke beat these 10 bandits up!"

"Anything for you my love!" "hey stop calling me that!" she yelled at him, Loke's hand shined "Regulus!" hitting each member, Lucy jumps up "Yeah!"

Jess stood there at the last 10, she smirked "Why hasn't she attacked yet?!" one bandit shouted "Attack!"

Jess chuckled, Natsu was ready to charge them but Sabrina flew in front of them "No"

Jess lifted her arm slowly has streams of green lighting formed around her elbow to her hand, then snapping her fingers each echoed in the air making a green lighting explosion go off, hitting the last 10. The explosion dimed down, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla's eyes widen.

"Wow..." Happy said. Sabrina smiled "Well down Lady Jess"

Jess crossed her arms "Looks like we won" then she looked to the back of her has she felt un easy and took off, they shouted for her of where she was going "To help Erza! You coming?!" they shouted yeah and followed her.

In a field near the village, Erza walked up the little hill has the man waited for you "you think you stop me, you have any idea who iam?"

Erza laughed "a wanted criminal who killed 40 people, your nothing but a murderous beast and I will bring justice upon you" going into her fight stance and held onto her spear.

The man smirked "Ah the Empress lighting armor, good choice" His body started to form lightning streams around him "Can it beat my lightning?"

Erza smirked "Only one way to find out"

The man grinned, they stood there has the window blows and then stopped that is when He sends a large lightning bolt bomb at her.

Quickly moved out of the way "You're fast not bad" Erza moved quickly moving her spear up using Lightning Beam, firing a blue beam of lightning towards her opponent from the tip of the armor's.

The beam hit him dead on, sends him back, pushing his feet down on the ground to stop him from moving. He stopped moving and grinned moving quickly, Erza's eyes widen 'Shit speed magic'

She tried to sense where he would appear but she was to late has he appeared right close to her face and moved his hands on her chest "Evil spark!" Erza's eyes widen 'that's Mira's...' powerful surge of electricity hits Erza sending her back words hitting the ground and rolling, Erza landed on her stomach coughing.

The man chuckled "Well I think it's time end don't you think?" then he sensed and moved out of the way.

"Fire dragon Fist attack!" Natsu shouted and help up missing him and hitting the ground leaving a little creator.

Jess and the others came running over, Wendy's eyes widen "Erza!" she ran over to her and started to heal her right away. Gray stood near to Natsu. Jess and Lucy stood next to Wendy.

Sabrina, Happy and Carla were also near Wendy and Jess.

The man laughed "Well you defeated my men" he laughed again.

Natsu did his deadly glare at him "You will pay for this..." the man smirked moving his hand up wiggling it "Tsk, tsk I don't think so" has he started to glow, Jess's eyes widen "NATSU! MOVE TO YOUR RIGHT!" Natsu question he did just in time has a lightning beam hit left side.

The man looked at her _'how did you she know...?'_ the man smirked again and snapped his finger has 5 little lightning orbs appear around him, again Jess's eyes widen "Be careful these are powerful lightning orbs!"

Their eyes widen and nodded to her, the man looked at her "you know this? well too bad for you all" he laughed evilly has the orbs came towards in a good amount of speed, too fast for anything to react but Jess did, she quickly moving in front of everyone putting her arm up making a X "Cosmic Barrier!" Jess shouted has a large barrier appeared in front of them.

The lightning orbs hit the barrier dead on only to reflexed off and bounced back to it's caster.

The man glared "That magic..." Jess smirked has the barrier went down with her hands still up "Control Magic: Orb Lightning!" the man eyes widen "what the?!" Jess was able to take control of the orbs and send them after the man who tried to dodge them.

"Natsu, Gray know!"

Natsu smirked "Fire dragon roar!" she shouted. "Ice make: Ice Cannon!" he fired it. Both hit the man dead on, making a little explosion.

The man screamed has he was indeed struck, "Yeah go Gray and Natsu!"

Jess made the orbs go away, the smoke dimed and he was knelled on his kneel with his head back but the moved it down and smirked and stood up "Is that all you got?"

His eyes and body started to form more lightning "Because I'm just getting warm up!" he moved his arm up has the clouds started to turn gray and the sound of thunder "I will destroy you all and the pathetic village!"

A funnel of Lighting started to form from the sky, Jess's eyes widen again "We have to stopped him! This is very dangerous magic it is Lightning tornado magic! I don't know how he learned this magic it's a lost lightning art!"

The Wendy was getting strong has sparks small lightning filled the air "Lucy, Wendy take Erza get out of here" Natsu shouted at the

"No I can still fight" Erza shouted "No" Natsu shouted, the man laughed "YES BE DESTROYED!"

A lightning bolt came crashing down towards Gray who couldn't see it was coming has he was covering his eyes from the harsh wind.

Jess eyes widen and ran towards gray and the lightning bolt was getting closer, Jess was able to reach Gray in time Pushing out of the way, Natsu turned his head, has to his horror and the rest the lightning bolt hit Jess dead on.

"JESSICA!" Natsu screamed.


End file.
